


Happy Anniversary Mom & Mami

by GuyanaRose



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, glee femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fabray-Lopez twins have cooked up a trip down memory lane for their parents' anniversary. Quinntana Week, Day 5: Family Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

It was almost time. The Fabray-Lopez twins had masterminded what they thought was a stellar anniversary party for their moms. They incorporated some help from a few of their aunts and uncles as well as some help from their own Glee Club.

They had gotten their tio Puck to give them some dirt from their moms' high school and college years. They had compiled everything into a nice power point presentation; courtesy of their tia Rachel, who was currently entertaining their moms with their tia Brittany. Brittany had helped the twins provide the best present of all.

Sadly, one of the things the twins knew of their mom Quinn's past was that she was sexually assaulted when she was sixteen. She'd chosen to give the baby up for adoption. Quinn had thought about finding her over the years, but she always second guessed herself. Brittany owned a dance studio in New York. One week, during her summer courses, one of the instructors that worked for her began to notice a young lady that would watch some of the classes through the large picture window in the front of the building. After about a month Brittany approached the girl. Once she finally got a good look at her, she just knew. The girl looked exactly like Quinn did at that age. It was only after Rachel had slyly confirmed that the girl was in fact Quinn's daughter and had carelessly left the paper showing the test results out where the twins could read it; that they decided to plan the elaborate affair. They were going to wait for their moms' twentieth anniversary; which was a few years away yet. But since they had found their long lost sibling, they wanted to introduce her as soon as possible.

So the stage was set. The presentation itself would maybe only be a half hour, if that long, and then they would pull their mothers backstage and introduce them to Beth. They didn't want to put any of them on the spot. If they agreed to introduce the girl that night to their extended family great, but if not, they wouldn't feel forced to and Beth wouldn't be overwhelmed by the crowd. Their crazy family was always so big on showing love and hugs and all that jazz; they really didn't want to scare their sister away.

"They're coming they're coming, everybody in your places."

Rachel had sent a text to Maria letting them know they were leaving the hotel restaurant and were heading to the ballroom.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fabray-Lopez twins have cooked up a trip down memory lane for their parents' anniversary. Quinntana Week, Day 5: Family Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Since this is being done by the twins, their "cousins" & a few classmates I thought it best to have them wearing the Born This Way t-shirts of the person in the older New Directions that they will be impersonating. Lyrics will also be labeled by the titles shown on the Born This Way t-shirts, which I have listed here in case anyone doesn't remember.  
> Artie - Four Eyes  
> Brittany - I'm With Stoopid(Upwards Arrow)  
> Finn - Can't Dance  
> Kurt - Likes Boys  
> Lauren - Bad Attitude  
> Mercedes - No Weave  
> Mike - Can't Sing  
> Puck - I'm With Stupid(Downwards Arrow)  
> Quinn - Lucy Caboosey  
> Sam - Trouty Mouth  
> Tina - Brown Eyes  
> Santana - Lebanese  
> Rachel - Nose

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. & Don't Stop Believing belongs to Journey.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

" _They're coming they're coming, everybody in your places."_

_Rachel had sent a text to Maria letting them know they were leaving the hotel restaurant and were heading to the ballroom.  
_

* * *

"Rachel, where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"Why are you always so inquisitive?" Rachel asked in reply.

"She is a lawyer," Santana answered.

"Yeah yeah, we're here. No more questions. In."

Rachel opened the door to a very dimly lit room with what looked like several curtains hanging in different spaces. She led them along a path outlined by tiny dotted lights on the floor. When they were halfway up the aisle the stage curtain was pulled back and a large projection screen was lowered. Rachel motioned for the women to sit at a small rectangle shaped table that was in the very front of the room. As soon as they were seated music started to play and the stage lights were turned on; they didn't notice that Rachel disappeared back stage.

A panel started to rise up stage and the ladies were greeted with the smiling faces and voices of children singing what the original members of New Directions had dubbed 'the one that started it all'.

Even after their days in New Directions the now, married with kids, ex-members had all led very similar lives. They had all managed to balance the mix of college, children before marriage for some, grad school, kids while in grad school, unexpected multiple children at one time and the list could go on and on. Their kids were between the ages of thirteen and seventeen; and just like their parents, they were a very tight knit group.

On the panel stood Sam and Mercedes' daughter, Kurt and Finn's daughter and son, Tina and Mike's daughter, and Rachel and Brittany's son. All wearing replicas of the t-shirts their parents had worn in high school when they performed Lady Gaga's Born This Way. They started the song off with the shirts that represented the five original members of New Directions.

Santana being the emotional mess she could be at times already had tears in her eyes.

**Girls - (Boys):  
** _Da, da, da, da (da, da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da,dom)_

_Da, da, da, da (da, da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)_

**Can't Dance:**   
_Just a small town girl  
_ _Living in a lonely world,  
_ _She took the midnight train going anywhere_

**Nose:**   
_Just a city boy,  
_ _Born and raised in South Detroit,  
_ _He took the midnight train going anywhere_

**Girls - (Boys):  
** _Da, da, da, da (da, da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da,dom)_

_Da, da, da, da (da, da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)_

As the opening bars were repeated the kids moved down stage and were joined by the Fabray-Lopez twins, Lauren and Puck's son, Sam and Mercedes' son, and four other children from the twins' school choir; all wearing replica t-shirts.

**All:  
** _Chaadomm_

**I'm With Stupid:**  
 _A singer in a smoky room  
_ " _I am going to kill Puck," Quinn whispered._

**Lebanese:**   
_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

"Come on, Alejandro has been talking about wanting a mohawk since he was ten," Santana chuckled.

**I'm With Stupid & Lebanese:**   
_For a smile they can share the night,  
It goes on and on and on and on_

**Brown Eyes:**   
_Strangers_

"When did Shawn get that tall?"

**Bad Attitude:  
** _Waiting,_

"You're forgetting who one of his fathers is babe."

**Nose & Four Eyes:  
** _Up and down the boulevard  
_ _Their shadows searching in the night_

"You know, we really should've known something was up since Rachel was the only one out with us," Quinn said.

**Lucy Caboosey:  
** _Streetlight,_

"You're losing your touch baby," Santana teased.

**Lebanese:  
** _People,_

"Hey Miss Detective, it's your job to follow clues not mine," Quinn replied.

**Lucy Caboosey & Lebanese:  
** _Living just to find emotion  
_ _Hiding  
_ _Somewhere in the night_

The ladies hadn't noticed that the curtains behind them had been raised until the moment when the audience lights were turned on and they heard clapping behind them. Needless to say they were surprised. The screen on the stage read "Happy Anniversary."

Behind them now sat their friends and family.

**Girls - (Boys):  
** _Da, da, da, da (da, da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da,dom)_

_Da, da, da, da (da, da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)  
_ _Da, da, da, da (da da dom)_

**Likes Boys & Brown Eyes:**   
_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill_

**Lucy Caboosey & Can't Dance:**   
_Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time_

**Lebanese:**   
_Some will win_

**Lebanses & Trouty Mouth:**   
_Some will lose  
Some are born to sing the Blues_

**No Weave & Four Eyes:**   
_Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

**I'm With Stoopid & Can't Sing:**   
_Strangers,  
_ _Waiting  
_ _Up and down the boulevard  
_ _Their shadows,  
_ _Searching in the night_

**Bad Attitude:  
** _Streetlight,_

**Can't Sing:  
** _People,_

**Bad Attitude & Brown Eyes:  
** _Living just to find emotion  
_ _Hiding  
_ _Somewhere in the night_

As the kids went into a small dance routine the original members of New Directions walked onto the stage and stood on the raised panel up stage. Quinn and Santana were now on their feet with the rest of the crowd.

**No Weave:**   
_Don't stoopp!_

**All:**   
_Don't stop believing_

**Bad Attitude & I'm With Stoopid:**   
_Hold on to that feelin'_

All during the performance a young blonde hidden away backstage watched everything. She was feeling so many emotions all at once she was literally shaking. She was happy, because she had finally found her family. Her upbringing hadn't been as great as Quinn had hoped it'd been.

 **All:**  
 _Street light,  
_ _People  
_ _Ohowhooaa_  ( **No Weave:** _Yeah!_ )

She was scared, because what if her mother didn't want her. She understood the reasons for Quinn giving her up; she was only sixteen at the time and the conception had not been a pleasant affair.

**All:**   
_Don't stop believing_

Beth was given reassurance by her younger siblings as well as by her tias Brittany and Rachel; but, what if? She was excited. How could anyone not be watching this performance? The energy of the song and the people singing it was contagious. She could feel how close they all were.

**I'm With Stupid & No Weave:**   
_Hold on to that feeling_

She was sad because she wasn't around to grow up with them. Even if Quinn and Santana accepted her, would the rest of the family? Or would they look at her and be reminded of the bastard whose blood she shared.

**All:**   
_Street light,  
_ _People  
_ _Ohowhooaa  
_ _Don't stop!_

Everyone cheered and a few cried. A round of hugs and 'happy anniversaries' were dealt out before Alejandro and his twin Yara took the stage and asked everyone to please be seated. Puck came over to the table where Quinn and Santana were seated and placed a pair of microphones on the table, did a quick sound check and returned to his seat. Santana had to keep a hold of Quinn's hands so she wouldn't smack the man upside his head for giving Alejandro a mohawk haircut.

"Thank you everyone for joining us today," Alejandro started.

"We're only going to bore you for about fifteen twenty minutes, then the frolicking can start," Yara said.

"If you would turn your eyes to the screen please," Alejandro said.

The lights were dimmed and a picture of Santana and Quinn as babies was shown.

Alejandro looked back at the crowd and repeated their sentiment, "Yeah, awwww."

A series of pictures with the ladies as babies scrolled across the screen. When they got to a picture of Quinn, Santana, Puck, and Finn in Halloween costumes they stopped.

"Don't they look cute?" Alejandro asked. Of course the crowd agreed.

"It just so happens that our grandma Judy and abuela Maribel gave us a video to go with this picture," Yara stated with a smirk very reminiscent of Quinn's.

"Aye Dios," Santana groaned causing everyone to laugh.

Yara clicked a button on the remote she had and the video started.

_Finn, Noah, Santana, and Quinn were putting on their shoes in what looked like Santana's parents' living room. They were discussing, very animatedly, who was going to be whose buddy as they went door to door to get candy._

" _I calls Santana," Puck said._

" _I just want candy, don't care who my buddy is," Finn stated._

_Quinn didn't look very happy. A second ago she was giggling, but now she sat on the floor with her arms crossed glaring at Puck._

" _I call Tana," Quinn said with her tiny jaws clenched._

" _Nuhuh, I already did!" Puck all but yelled._

" _Mija who do you want to be your buddy?" Santana's father asked from behind the camera._

" _Long as I get candy," Santana shrugged her shoulders signifying that, like Finn, she didn't care who she was walking with she wanted her sweet treats._

" _Come on kids get your jackets on," Judy Fabray's voice sounded from another room._

_Santana and Finn ran to the woman immediately, eager to get started. Puck ran out of the room before Quinn could stop him yelling, "Santa's my buddy!"_

" _No!" Quinn yelled as she ran after Puck._

_Santos Lopez chuckled while he followed the children._

_Quinn took the toy wand that she was holding and hit Puck in the face with it._

" _Owww! Aunt Judy Lucy hit me!" he yelled as he held his face and sniffed, trying hard not to let the tears, that were very visible in his eyes, fall. "I already called her it's not fair," he pouted._

" _She's my Tana, you can't have her." Quinn walked over to Maria and took her coat then walked over to Santana and held her hand._

_The three adults in the room could do little more than shake their heads and laugh, even as Judy checked Puck's face to make sure he wasn't seriously damaged._

Everyone in the audience laughed seeing little Lucy Quinn Fabray being so possessive with Santana at such a young age. Quinn's face was almost beet red as she watched the video and shook her head at her younger self. She thought the video was over but the image of the two girls holding hands panned out until it looked like an image on a computer screen. The camera panned out more to reveal an image of Puck leaning back in a chair with his legs propped up on the desk that the laptop was on. He turned and looked at the camera with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And that would not be the last time that I got caught on tape getting my ass kicked by Quinn over Santana. Let's watch the highlights shall we?"

The audience clapped while they laughed and Quinn hid her face in Santana's neck with embarrassment. Santana couldn't help but laugh at her wife as she put her arm around the blonde's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

The video went on to show different clips of Quinn doing something to Puck over the years because he either made Santana cry or tried to get the raven-haired woman away from Quinn. The last clip was taken by Finn on his camera phone during their freshman year of high school. Finn and Mike could be heard talking behind the camera.

" _Oh my God, is this kid ever going to learn?" Mike said as he chuckled off camera._

" _Nope, that's exactly why I got the camera going. He's bound to do something stupid," Finn replied._

" _I always try to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it never seems to work out."_

" _You know he doesn't have good sense. Dude, after Q and S are married for a few years I'm so pulling this video out to show their kids."_

"Mission accomplished!" both Mike and Finn yelled, receiving applause and laughter from the audience.

_In the video Puck walked by Santana and slid his hand under her Cheerio skirt and palmed her ass. She jumped and smacked his hand and Puck being Puck just winked at her and kept walking. He should have been paying attention to where he was walking though; he turned his face away from Santana a little too late. Quinn planted her foot firmly between his legs and he fell to the floor with a loud squeal._

" _If you ever come near her like that again, I will cut that shit off with a rusty spoon and feed it to you," she said just before slapping him so hard that he turned slightly and fell over on his side still clutching his crotch._

_She stepped over him without giving him a second look, as the hallway erupted in laughter, and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist pulling the girl's back into her front._

_Mike and Finn ran over to Puck so they could get a close-up of his face. It was a mixture of pain and realization._

" _Fucking hell," he groaned as he turned away from the girls._

" _You get it now don't you?" Mike asked._

" _Fuck the both of you too," he said as he struggled to his feet._

The video stopped and the screen panned back out to Puck still sitting with his legs propped up.

"The only thing I will say to all of that is," Puck tilted his head up to the ceiling and held his arms out as if to ask why, "could you not have given me a gaydar a lot earlier in life? Would it have killed you?" Puck faced the screen again, "anyway, happy anniversary ladies."

The view screen went black and Yara began to speak.

"Now let me make this little interjection please. I'm pretty sure that Mom didn't get into any kind of trouble for that last one. The same thing happened to me; some idiot thought it was cool to paw my girlfriend and I clocked him. As a result I got suspended for two days and then grounded for two weeks. Mom," Yara looked at the older blonde pointedly, "here's your sign. Where do you think I got it from?"

The room roared with laughter.

"That concludes our video presentation. Now, if my lovely parents would join me backstage, we have one more gift to give you. Everyone please feel free to enjoy the yummy goodness on the tables to right. We'll be back shortly."

Santana almost always knows when her children are up to something. While the twins were smiling, there was something in their eyes that told her they were extremely nervous about whatever was to happen backstage. She took her wife by the hand and led the way. When they got there they were greeted by the twins, Rachel, and Brittany.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as Alejandro came up to hug her. She thought he might pull away quickly but he stayed with his head resting on her chest.

"I met someone at the studio a few months ago," Brittany said.

"And we thought that you might want to meet her," Yarra continued as she took Quinn's hand and pulled her forward.

Beth slowly walked out of a shaded corner and came to stand just a few steps away from Quinn. She watched as Santana took in a sharp breath and realization instantly appeared on her tanned face. When she met Quinn's eyes she swallowed sharply, trying to calm self.

"Um … hi. I-I-I'm…" Beth cursed herself internally for not being to form a sentence.

"Beth." Quinn said her name with a breathless tone.

The younger blonde nodded at her head.

"I k-know you weren't e-expect-ting to ever see me, b-but the tw-twins said it would b-be okay…"

Quinn didn't let her finish the sentence. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Beth's slim shoulders, holding her tightly. Beth wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and held her just as tightly, as tears streamed down both their faces.

So many times Quinn had thought about finding her daughter, but she always doubted whether the girl would want to see the woman that gave her away.

"Santi?"

"I'm right here baby," Santana said as Alejandro pulled away from her to allow her to move.

She walked over to her wife and put her arms around both blondes. After a few silent minutes Quinn lifted her head and loosened her grip on Beth. The young girl seemed to take it the wrong way and went to fully pull away but Quinn held her steady.

"I get really emotional sometimes. I hope this doesn't freak you out or make you want to leave," Quinn said.

"It doesn't. I haven't really gotten that many hugs; I like them." Beth whispered.

"You'll have to tell us about that later," Santana stated. Her detective's mind already racing, wondering about the type of life her daughter has had to live through.

Even though she didn't give birth to the girl, she had always viewed her as her daughter. When Quinn was pregnant Santana used to talk and sing to her as she was growing inside her mother. It was very hard on both ladies to give her up, but they wanted her to have an exceptional life. They're parents had told them they would support whatever decision the girls made. But they knew that even with help from their parents, they couldn't give her everything that she deserved.

Beth looked at Santana like she was trying to figure out something.

"Oh, I'm…"

"Santana. They showed me pictures it's just … I know it's weird but your voice sounds really familiar.

"That's because she used to sing to you. Right, Mom?" Yara came over and held onto Santana as Alejandro leaned into Quinn. Quinn glanced around for Brittany and Rachel, but found that they had left the area.

"Yes," Quinn answered, "she sang to you all the time when I was pregnant with you. Especially the times that you didn't want to let me get any sleep, her voice always calmed you down."

The reunited family spent a few more minutes alone together backstage. Beth decided she would be okay meeting everyone as long as Santana didn't go far away from her; and neither Santana nor Quinn did for the rest of the evening.

When the party was over Beth went home with her family. After getting the twins to bed Santana and Quinn checked on Beth to make sure she was settling.

"Do you need anything honey?" Quinn asked.

Beth smiled shyly at the sentiment.

"No thank you; but … I did … I did get you guys something," she was still having a bit of trouble calming her nerves.

She searched her bag then sat on the bed in between Quinn and Santana. They opened the gifts and found that they were matching lockets. When they opened them they were greeted with a picture of the twins on one side and a picture of Beth on the other.

"I have a friend that works for a jeweler and she owed me a favor. So I asked her to make these for you."

"You being here is the greatest gift we could have gotten," Santana said.

"You didn't have to do this," Quinn said.

"I know, but I wanted to. I'm just hoping that when you look at it you'll think of me."

"We will. Just know that you were never forgotten sweetheart; not even for a minute."

"I do know. Aunt Rachel and Brittany told me."

Santana and Quinn smiled hearing Beth refer to their friends that way.

"Um … I know I'm grown now but … will you lay down with me for awhile?"

"Absolutely," Quinn answered.

They all lay on the bed with Beth in the middle. Quinn stroked her hair as Santana sang to her.

"Mom? Mami?"

"Yes baby?"

"Happy Anniversary."

Sleep took them all shortly after.


End file.
